


The Talk

by the_p_in_raspberry



Series: My fics - Sweater Weather / Coast to Coast [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Only rated teen and up for talking about safe sex and swear words, Sweater weather, The Talk, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_p_in_raspberry/pseuds/the_p_in_raspberry
Summary: What if Pascal was the one to give Logan "The Talk?"
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, o'knutzy - Relationship
Series: My fics - Sweater Weather / Coast to Coast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Hello Sweater Weather fans!
> 
> This story is set after The Cubs came out to the team:)

Logan quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind him before locking it. It was a little after nine and even though he knew Adele was technically supposed to be asleep by eight-thirty she was still most likely in her “light sleeping stage” and could be right back to hyper if she knew Logan was back home. So, to avoid Celeste’s tired murder eyes he tried being as quiet as possible as he slowly made his way towards his room.

He had asked the Uber driver to drop him off a good stretch before the house so he could run back home. He had skipped his morning run in favor of sleeping in together with Finn and Leo but had promised himself he would make up for it. It still felt worth it when he stepped out of the shower and he smiled stupidly at himself in the mirror remembering their soft smiles in the morning as he towel-dried his hair.

He was singing along to “Love on top” as he stepped into his bedroom with a towel around his waist, another still drying his hair absently. But as he lifted his head to find some clean underwear he jumped back in surprise.

“Hello”

On his bed sat Pascal, arms crossed and a way too untrustworthy smile on his lips. Logan quickly recovered.

“Uhm, hi,” He said, glancing around awkwardly. “Did I wake Adele? I swear I was trying to be quiet. Should I-“

“No no, you’re good kiddo, don’t worry,” Pascal said but stayed quiet after that and proceeded to just stare at Logan who was still only in a towel.

Logan searched the floor for clean underwear, waiting for Pascal to say something. When he didn’t Logan spoke instead.

“Did you need something?” He asked, trying to remember if he forgot something that would make Pascal mad. “Or am I in trouble?” He side-eyes Pascal who grinned wider, still untrustworthy.

“Yes, and probably not,” Pascal said, pointing at the stack of clean laundry on the top of his dresser. “But I’m gonna be the judge of that.” He added and seemed to enjoy Logan’s confused reaction.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Logan said, slipping on the clean pair of underwear that laid on top of the clean laundry stack.

“Language,” Pascal said sternly, and Logan rolled his eyes because he knew Pascal cursed just as much as him. Logan was simply better at doing it when Celeste wasn’t around. “And you’ll find out,” Pascal then threw one of Leo’s t-shirts in his face (Logan slept in it, sue him) and patted the bed beside him. “Sit.”

Logan squinted his eyes skeptically at him as he pulled the shirt over his head and sat down beside Pascal.

Pascal turned his body towards him and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna be blunt about this, okay?” He rubbed his hands together and squared his shoulders just like he did before a game, just before they went out on the ice. “You’re gonna hate this but as you live under my roof, you’re my responsibility. And I take that seriously. Plus, Celeste says this might be good practice.” He grinned again and Logan suddenly wanted to scoot away from him.

“Are you sure I’m not in trouble?” He said, deciding to pull the covers on his bed across his legs and lean back against the headboard. Pascal took that as a sign to fully seat himself at the foot of the bed, facing Logan.

“I’m gonna make sure that you’re not,” Pascal said and that somehow made Logan worry even more. Clearing his throat again he continued, “Now, first of all, we’re gonna do this in English because all the articles I read about this were in English and I don’t have the energy to translate in my head, okay?”

Logan hesitated. “Okay?”

Pascal ran a hand through his hair and cracked his knuckles. “Okay, let’s do this.” And then he took a deep breath. Logan had never been more confused, curious, and terrified at the same time in his life.

Then Pascal started talking.

“Logan, first I wanna say that I’m so happy you trust me and Celeste enough to be open about yourself and your relationship, and I’m incredibly happy for you.”

_Okay, what the fuck_ Logan thought.

“Thanks?” He said, confused. Pascal had already made that clear for him after he came out, and it wasn’t like Logan had forgotten about that. That conversation still made him tear up if he thought about it for too long.

“And though you are a mature young man it is still my responsibility to keep you safe.”

_Is this the shovel talk? But for me?_ He wondered briefly.

“Which is why I’ve been researching-“

_Nope, not the shovel talk._

“And Celeste and I both agreed that it was probably best I was the one to do this, and I want you to know that you can always come and talk to us about anything-“

_Oh god._

“And while we trust you, we still think it’s necessary to have this conversation-“

_Oh god no._

“So we know you’re being safe and mature-“

_For the love of Gordie Howe, please stop talking._

“Now that we know you have partners who you might feel safe enough with to-“

“Nope, we’re not doing this.” Logan blurted out, moving to get out of bed when Pascal pointed a finger at him with sharp eyes.

“Don’t you dare move. I know you hate this but it’s gonna happen whether you like it or not.” Pascal said and Logan stiffly sat back against the headboard, fists curled tight into the covers. He suddenly wanted to be caught on fire. His cheeks felt halfway there already.

Pascal resumed to his calm state and fixed his eyes on Logan who was staring intensely at the wall to his right.

“First of all, I want to know if you’re being safe,” He said, and Logan’s face burned. _Is this what death feels like?_ he wondered briefly before Pascal continued. “Both in the form of protection and uhm… other things.”

Logan suddenly looked up. “What other things?” He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

Pascal shrugged. “You know, lube and-“

“No! Oh my god, stop!” Logan buried his head in his hands. “Tabarnak, please stop.”

Pascal scowled briefly. “ _Language_ , and stop avoiding the question.”

Logan had drawn his knees up to his chest in an attempt to make himself disappear and mumbled his answer against them.

“Louder please.”

He groaned. “ _Yes_ , okay, I’m being safe. Are we done now?” Logan looked at Pascal pleadingly who just chuckled at him.

“That’s good to hear, and no we’re not done yet.” Pascal cleared his throat yet again and moved around in his seat as if to try and get comfortable. “Now, this might be a little too late but I still wanna make it clear that if you have any questions about how… _things_ work then you can ask me or Celeste,” Pascal said, now slightly more red. “But I also think that being your age and having two partners you might already be familiar with that.”

Logan pushed down the urge to cover his ears like a child. Instead, he just groaned and buried his head in his knees again. “Please, _stop_.”

“No, and answer the question.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Okay, well, do you have any questions regarding sex-“

“ _No_ , oh my god, the answer is no.”

Pascal smiled triumphantly and continued, seemingly unfazed at Logan’s obvious misery. “Good, but you can always ask anyway.” Under the feeling of being burned alive by his hot cheeks and the urge to sprint out of the room Logan felt his heart swell a little bit. Pascal was pretty fucking great at the end of the day.

“Next thing then,” Pascal said, now slightly more serious and Logan prepared himself for more embarrassment. “Consent.”

Logan lifted his eyes. Not what he had been expecting.

“When I grew up, they didn’t teach us much about this. Especially if you were a boy. And even now, in this time of age, I know how boys can be.” Pascal had folded his hands in his lap and looked straight at Logan with his gameface. “But you’re a good kid and I have a feeling you already know this but I’m gonna make sure, because no one made sure I knew when I was your age.”

This time Logan didn’t look away and Pascal continued.

“If one of your partners say no, you stop. If they say nothing, you ask first. If they say yes, you keep making sure they’re comfortable.” His eyes were serious, and Logan made sure to nod to let him know he had been listening. “You have to make sure everyone involved is comfortable and consenting, always.” 

Logan thought he was done after that but then Pascal added, “And if anyone, partner or not, does anything or touches you anywhere you don’t want them to you say no. You can always say no. Even if you’ve been together with this person,” He paused briefly. “Or _people_ , for a long time and you love them and they love you, you can still say no. You don’t owe anyone anything and consent can always change.”

Lonan sat there, frozen. No adult figure in his life had ever said _anything_ like that to him. _Ever_. And technically he knew all of this already and Finn and Leo had also made all of these things clear to him, but this was different. No one had ever made such a big deal about _his_ consent. Pascal was making sure not only his partners were safe and comfortable, but that Logan was too. It made his heart ache.

When the silence stretched on Pascal put a hand on his knee. “Do you understand?”

Logan unfroze and nodded hastily. “Yeah, yeah I understand.” His throat felt tight.

Pascal nodded as well, briefly rubbing his large hand on Logan’s leg before removing it. “Good, that’s good.” He sounded relieved.

Pascal stood up from his bed but didn’t turn to walk out. Logan looked up at him not really knowing what to say. Then Pascal reached out and messed up his damp hair which quickly progressed into gentle strokes on his head. “I’m glad to know that you’re safe and happy,” He said, sounding more at peace than before they had this conversation. “And I know you might not have wanted this but-“

“Hey, no, I’m sorry I was so difficult.” Logan interrupted. “Thank you, I mean it. No one has ever had that talk with me before.” He looked down at his lap briefly before looking up again to see Pascal smiling down at him. He smiled back.

Then Pascal gave him a final rub on the head and turned towards the door. Before he left, he turned around one last time.

“Also,” He said, that untrustworthy smirk returning. “Don’t have sex in my house. We have kids here and you can do that privately at Finn and Leo’s place, okay?”

Logan’s face quickly heated up again, but he stopped himself from hiding in his knees. “Okay, I won’t. I promise.” He croaked out.

Pascal smiled wider. “Good, I trust you on that.”

Logan smiled back a little. “You can.”

With one final soft look, Pascal turned to the door. Just before he closed it though Logan yelled after him.

“Wait!” Pascal turned around, question in his eyes. Logan swallowed. “Did you ever have this conversation with Sirius?”

Pascal let out a chuckle. “Ha! No, that kid was so caught up in anger and hockey that I wasn’t worried.” He paused. “I should have though. I probably should have.” A wondering expression filled Pascal’s face and Logan got an evil idea.

“It’s never too late, is it?” He smirked.

~~~

Despite the obvious joke you could make of the conversation he had with Pascal Logan had chosen to keep it to himself. It felt private in a way he wasn’t sure it was supposed to. All he had told Finn and Leo was that Pascal had asked them not to fuck at his house which they laughed about for a while.

However, he almost regretted not sharing it with literally everyone when the next day at practice a very red-faced and silent captain walked into the locker room, Pascal right behind him with that godawful smirk wider than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/thepinraspberry)
> 
> [My original Tumblr post](https://thepinraspberry.tumblr.com/post/628453208963104768/the-talk)


End file.
